


一次失敗的理髮體驗

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: Colson想看Gerald染金髮。
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	一次失敗的理髮體驗

**Author's Note:**

> 不負責任瞎嗑
> 
> 時間線假的
> 
> 統統都假的

打從認識以來，Gerald就是黑髮，Colson就是金髮。

Colson盯著玩手機的Gerald。

Gerald一把拍掉Colson正要靠近他的背頭的手。

Colson笑得傻乎乎的湊過去，不管Gerald的眼色直接把雙手糊上他的頭頂。一邊撥來撥去還一邊嘟嘟囔囔，啊沾了髮膠的頭髮好硬啊、啊你怎麼那麼喜歡背頭啊、啊我找到了一根白頭髮、啊你頭髮又長長了旁邊要嚕掉嗎。

Colson自顧自的講完後停了一下，連雙手的動作都跟著凝固，Gerald感受到突然停止的詭異，抬起眼疑惑的看了看Colson，只見對方闔著嘴認真的思考著什麼。

他只是闔著嘴卻看起來像嘟著裝可愛一樣。Gerald不著邊際的想。

"你說，"Colson開口，"你染金髮會是什麼樣子？"

Gerald聽著Colson越來越興奮的語調，漸漸聞到危險的味道。

他想裝作沒聽見，但Colson根本不管他，又開心的繼續說，"如果你染金髮，那就跟我一樣了！"

Gerald試圖扒開Colson鎖在他脖子上的手臂，但Colson像隻過度興奮的金毛，甩開後又抓上他正打算繼續玩手機的手，只差沒有伸出舌頭狂舔Gerald。

"染吧？啊？染吧！"Colson獨自高興，"我下禮拜生日，你可以染了！"

Gerald一頭霧水，"你生日干我屁事？"

"生日禮物就這個吧！脫衣舞俱樂部包場就不用你的卡刷了，我可以自己包，我想看你染金髮。"Colson長手長腳的纏住（比他更高的）Gerald，把沙發擠得不成樣。

"…"Gerald本來還對Colson不斷打擾他回訊息處理工作想罵人，結果這一來二去都被搞沒了脾氣。

Colson見Gerald雖然表情扭曲但沒說話，就知道其實自己已經得逞了，只是對方還拉不下臉。

"那就這樣啦～"Colson嘻皮笑臉的說，正想跑開回去窩在自己的角落看Netflix，沒想到這回卻換Gerald抓住他。

"…不行。"Gerald用他慢慢的聲音說，"不能只有我染，我生日也要到了，你染黑。"

訊息量太大，Gerald一句話塞了三個不同的回應讓Colson反應不過來。

Gerald看著Colson絲毫沒有理解跡象的眼睛，"我說，"他伸出手到Colson面前比著，"一，要我染可以，但不能只有我染。二，不是只有你生日，我也要生日了。三，所以綜合上述兩點，我的生日禮物是你染黑。"

Colson瞪著藍眼睛看著Gerald，然後消化了一下終於開口，"…那這樣我們髮色就又不同了。"

Gerald不懂Colson的腦迴路是怎麼得出這個重點的，他聳聳肩，"那就當交換？"

Colson保持著被Gerald抓住的姿勢，歪著頭思考，彷彿在權衡什麼人生大事。

"我又不是在跟你求婚，你是需要考慮的那麼慎重？"Gerald看著Colson一臉認真忍不住吐槽，演唱會亂爬、平時刀丟著玩，命跟痛都不怕的人現在在珍惜他的頭髮？

"我的臉很重要的，"Colson笑了起來，"我今天早上還用電棒捲了呢，我多在意它們。"他輕輕甩了甩頭髮，像下定什麼決心似的，"好吧，可以，但我們要一起去。"Colson突然傾身拍了一下Gerald的臉，"發給我你可以的時間吧，我現在休息了挺閒的，"Colson跳回了沙發另一頭的毯子窩，"為了防止你跑票，我們要一起去！"

Gerald從沒看過Colson是其他髮色，頂多是一些靠近頭頂的小布丁，現在他看著Colson，看著對方用更複雜的眼神看著自己。

"…"

"…"

"…好醜。"Colson憋了好久才憋出一句話。

"…"Gerald思考了兩秒是要翻白眼還是罵回去，最後只是深了個呼吸，"你也不好看。"

Colson皺起眉頭，看看Gerald，又看看鏡子裡的自己，看看自己，再看看自己。

Gerald看著Colson頂著一頭陌生的黑髮轉來轉去，自己不習慣，好像對方也不怎麼習慣。

他知道Colson愛漂亮，剛剛那樣講肯定是往心裡去了。

他嘆了口氣，起身往Colson的方向走去，"別看了，大不了一個禮拜後再染回來。"他站在Colson身後，跟著他一起看著鏡子裡的身影。

"…"Colson沒看他，繼續看著鏡子擺弄。

"…真的不好看嗎？"隔了一陣子Colson才開口，Gerald被問的不知道該怎麼回答，他知道直接說不好看Colson絕對會自己不開心，但不好看是真不好看，對著他那張臉Gerald又說不出謊話。

Gerald又微不可聞的嘆了口氣，至少沒金髮好看，他說。

Colson還是生悶氣了。儘管兩個染髮的人論結果還是Gerald更醜一點。

回家的路上Colson一句話都沒講，Gerald莫名的感到一絲慌張，明明提議做這事的根本不是他。

Gerald抬手按掉車內正在播放的電台，他在開車，沒辦法轉過去看他，"下週再陪你去染回來吧？"他輕輕的開口。

Colson吸了一下鼻子，原本被壓下的情緒馬上又襲捲上來。

也不知道是被自己醜到還是被Gerald醜到，一點點意外的小不如意不知道怎麼的就突然重擊了Colson。

剛剛看著鏡子感覺全世界都在和他做對，怎麼工作上的糾紛還沒處理完，好不容易休息了他又把他倆搞成這個醜樣。

他只是想跟Gerald一起做個什麼事，怎麼就沒有一件事順心的。

覺得講出來很丟臉，只好用盡所有力氣不要當場哭出來，自己憋著生悶氣。

而被自己拖來的Gerald雖然也不喜歡新髮色，但什麼都沒講，這讓Colson更加厭惡生者悶氣的自己了。好像只有自己一直在不滿意。

聽著Gerald問的話，剛剛在店裡憋住的委屈好像一下子找到了閘門，Colson還來不及回答眼淚就掉了下來。

Gerald看不到Colson發生什麼事，但他感覺到身旁的呼吸帶上了濕氣。

他其實都知道的。

Colson最近不太好，雖然休息了天天在家蹦蹦跳跳，但Colson總是把細膩心思藏起來的人。

Gerald把右手騰出來，握住Colson的手，"下禮拜吧？髮型師說要隔一個禮拜，下禮拜就陪你去染回來？"Gerald用大拇指摩娑著Colson的手背，他們兩人平時都玩樂器，也沒特別保養，說起來手都不是特別好摸。但Gerald依舊憐惜的捏了捏Colson跟他身材一樣單薄的，帶著斑駁指甲油的手，"我就不染了，這樣我就跟你一樣了不是嗎？你還比我好看呢，我繼續醜著給你當陪襯。"

Colson終於帶著鼻音笑了出來，Gerald也笑了，他把車停在一個適合暫時停下的路邊，轉過頭用另一隻手抹了抹Colson臉上的眼淚，"好點了嗎？"

Colson就著Gerald的手掌輕微的點點頭，要不是Gerald的手貼著Colson的臉頰，他幾乎要錯過這個軟糯的同意。

"那我們回家？"Gerald正準備再次發動車子，就聽到Colson用還是糊糊的聲音小小聲的說，"去吃漢堡好嗎，我想吃漢堡和可樂。"

最後他們在速食店點了三份套餐和兩杯冰淇淋，哭過的Colson食量特別大，幾乎都是Gerald看著他吃掉的。

隔週Gerald就帶Colson去把頭髮染了回來，本來Colson已經覺得沒關係了，但Gerald說讓壞心情留在那次的經歷，換了之後都要開開心心。

Gerald真的頂著那頭金髮直到黑髮長出來太多，他知道很多人覺得醜，包括他自己，但他不在意。

每次Colson見到他總要跑過去揉兩把，Gerald總以為Colson只是手賤或看他醜心情好，但他其實不知道Colson每次都是在心裡謝謝他能有他的陪伴。

**Author's Note:**

> 本來只是想寫我被機翼的金髮醜到（和很不習慣黑髮槍）  
> 結果後半部不知道為什麼就歪了  
> 前半還在沙雕風的


End file.
